


Of Medicine and Mutation

by GlopAllTheBoopins



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Cryogenics, Mutation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlopAllTheBoopins/pseuds/GlopAllTheBoopins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever this is. Post Prime 3, Samus goes through many a medical scan, treatment, cryosleep, in the span of a day. A bit much, no? It gets worse from there, my friend.</p><p>Brace for crappy writing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scanning

Shortly after the destruction of Phaaze, Samus was contacted by a member of the GFDH - the Galactic Federation Department of Health, who told her that what happened just then, and the events leading up to it (mostly involving Samus being corrupted with Phazon (which has now been completely eradicated)) that the Phazon inside her, while it was eradicated, may have done quite a number on her internally. She was told to report at the chief medical vessel of the Galactic Federation, the GFS Asclepius, and be scanned for anything. Samus - reluctantly, of course, considering the whole PED mess she had to go through to still be alive at this point - decided to head there and have the Asclepius crew scan her for anything wrong.

Arriving on the Asclepius, Samus was escorted to the scanning bay, where she was shown the device that will be used to scan her. It was a capsule-like machine that the patient walked into, and the machine would proceed to inject bio-scanning nano-machines ~~(son!)~~ into the patient's body, which would scan for any form of disease, biological tampering, Phazon, whatever. Naturally, Samus proceeded to remind the chief doctor on board with this machine, Dr. Irene Rezal, that she carried Chozo DNA. Rezal responded with; "Don't worry, the machine knows about that, it won't detect the Chozo DNA and conclude something's wrong. How do we do this? By keeping records of GF personnel's DNA, of course!" Thing is, though, Samus already knew that, so she was then left wondering why in the hell she asked. Or, I just made it up. Either or.

Samus was then asked to climb into the machine...sans clothing. The nano-machines require direct skin contact to be injected, and considering the amount of them to be injected...I'm still not sure  _why_ the patient has to get naked, but...rolling with it. So Samus took off the Zero Suit (she left the Power Suit in the gunship), let Dr. Rezal get a nice glimpse of her bare figure...for some reason, I'm not quite sure, I do apologize if this is getting a bit weird, and climbed into the machine. I did say it was a capsule shape...but it's shaped in such a way that the patient can fit snugly into it. My "too young and autistic to write fanfiction" mind can't think of the term...but you know what I mean! Anyway, the capsule closes up, and Samus sees the syringes surround her body, ready to inject the nano-machines into her arms, legs, chest, frickin' everything. Dr. Rezal presses the Scan button, and the syringes go into Samus's body, and release the nano-machines, which proceed to scan.

Let's be honest here, you don't want to sit through this.

So around 10 minutes later, the scan finished. The nano-machines went back into the syringes, which were removed from Samus's body and then injected the syringes back into the nano-machine bank, which was plugged into the machine's computer. Samus got out of the machine, and asked Dr. Rezal about the results. She responded by saying that the Phazon that was in Samus's body had left behind a mysterious substance called Inhumanum that would mutate her body. The GF hadn't done any more research than that, so Rezal decided that she has to research it right this very moment. She didn't want to take any risks with how quickly Inhumanum would mutate Samus's body, so she decided to escort her to the cryogenics lab, not bothering getting her dressed.

They arrived there, and Dr. Rezal asked Samus to go into cryogenic suspension while she did the research what Inhumanum exactly did that mutated the body, what the result of the mutation was, how quickly it occured, and how it could be stopped. Samus complied and got into the cryostasis chamber, with Dr. Rezal activating it. Samus saw the lid of the capsule closing, and could then see the chamber fill with liquid. The way these cryostasis chambers worked was by submerging the patient in a liquid (which I couldn't think of a name for) that could be safely frozen and unfrozen with the patient inside it - nothing bad happened to the patient. It's complicated, but...whatever.  Samus was completely submerged in this liquid, and then Dr. Rezal, following up from the "fill tank" procedure, activated the "freeze" procedure - Samus could then feel herself and the liquid getting colder, until it all started freezing up. Now that Samus was in cryosleep, Dr. Rezal could proceed to researching Inhumanum. 


	2. Cryosleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side."
> 
> Again, brace for crappy writing.

Samus lay there, naked, frozen in a cryostasis chamber, all by her lonesome, while Dr. Rezal did some research on the Inhumanum substance that was mutating her body. And yet, somehow, thanks to how the GF's cryogenic suspension systems work, she was still able to dream. She dreamt about something interesting; something she couldn't quite explain to Dr. Rezal.

The dream saw Samus getting back into her ship and removing the Power Suit, after another day's work for the GF. She told the ship's onboard computer to set a course for Zenith XIV, because someone on the GF told her that something to do with the Chozo lay there, and she might want to go see what's up. It was going to be a long journey, so Samus decided to get some relaxation in while the ship took it's course. Some time later, she arrived there, got the Power Suit back on and left the ship to examine Zenith. What lay before her eyes was mounds and mounds of desert, sand everywhere alongside the odd stone. However, after some exploration, she found a cave. She went inside, and found some engravings on the walls. After scanning them, she found that they were Chozo engravings that depicted what they described as the Ascension Ritual. It turned out that Samus wasn't the only human who the Chozo raised. The Chozo found quite a fair few humans and raised them as their own. The Ascension Ritual saw the Chozo taking the female (and it's always female) humans to Zenith XIV and using their sages' power to transform them into Chozo Queens. Huh...interesting.

That very moment, Samus hears a voice ominously saying "So you are the survivor of Zebes's cleansing of Chozo life...I, the Chozo Sage, have been expecting you." Samus didn't quite understand what was going on, but the voice continued; "You are our species' last hope for survival. Chozo Queens use their power to protect the Chozo and create more. Come with me." Samus knew this had something to do with the Ascension Ritual. She felt as if the Chozo really did depend on her all along, thinking that since they saved her life, she may as well return the favour by saving them. It brought her to the ritual grounds. "This is where you shall resurrect the species. Please, remove your clothing _(what's making me write this?)_ and step into the centre of the room. Samus took everything off, and strutted her naked body over to the centre of the ritual grounds, which had a mysterious symbol on it. The sage said "It's time...let the Ascension Ritual commence!" and used some kind of sacred ability. Samus saw four white lights shine on her from the walls, and then floated upwards somehow. She felt power surging into her, and could then see parts of her body change. She felt curved spikes growing out of her limbs, and could see her feet turn into bird-like talons. She then noticed her skin getting darker. Her hair turned red, and she could then feel something being created from the light and attaching itself to her. She saw herself now clad in armour that resembled the Torizo statues she found on Zebes long ago - they were linked to the Chozo all along. She could then feel herself growing wings out of her back. She then saw herself posing in some form of angelic manner, with her wings out. The sage said "At last, a new Chozo Queen is among us," and proceeded to return Samus to the ground. She could feel so much power surging through her - as if she no longer needed the Power Suit, not that she'd be able to get it on her anymore anyway.

But at that very moment, a hole had been burst through the cave, and a creature flew in and killed the sage, leaving Samus in shock. She then looked at the creature - it turned out to be Ridley. He had followed her all the way to Zenith XIV somehow, and had come to claim what he should have claimed years ago. Samus was horrified, but she then thought "This might be the perfect opportunity to test out this power," and as if by clockwork (the ritual somehow granted Samus with not only the Chozo Queen's power, but the knowledge of how to use it), took flight and fired a splitting laser beam from her hand, surrounding Ridley. Samus then flew down, somehow grew extra-long claws from her arms and sliced away at Ridley. It was somehow enough to do him in - he exploded into many small pieces and his blood then went all over her body. She then went deeper into the cave and found an ancient Chozo machine. Something told her this used the Chozo Queen's power to allow her to give birth to new Chozo. Samus got into the machine and then used some form of power to encase herself in...oh wait. She woke up after this, didn't she?

Dr/ Rezal then returned to the cryogenics lab, and released Samus from cryostasis. Samus tried her very hardest to explain the dream to Dr. Rezal, but her efforts proved futile. Dr. Rezal couldn't understand it - for she knew very little about the Chozo other than the fact that Samus had their blood. Dr. Rezal then proceeded to tell Samus about Inhumanum.


End file.
